


Some Sort of Entanglement (The Found Again Remix)

by magicasen



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 3490, Marvel 616, Marvel Secret Wars Battleworlds
Genre: M/M, Multiverse, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9917639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicasen/pseuds/magicasen
Summary: He'd barely started sleeping with his own Steve, what was he doing making passes on another one?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Woad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woad/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Revenant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5219993) by [Woad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woad/pseuds/Woad). 
  * In response to a prompt by [Woad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woad/pseuds/Woad) in the [Cap_Ironman_Remix_Madness_2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Cap_Ironman_Remix_Madness_2017) collection. 



> A little scene post-"Revenant," an epic, angsty Secret Wars fix-it, none of which this little ficlet represents. You'll need to read the great original for that :)

Tony nearly jumped a foot in the air, almost snapping a stem in half. “Jesus!” He whirled around. “You should have said something, instead of looming there like that—”

He stopped, dumbstruck, as Earth-3490 Steve shifted to parade rest with an awful poker face betraying his amusement. “Hello.”

“Um, hey.” Tony glanced down at himself, rumpled and covered with foliage. He'd never been much for botany, but even the most uncultured boor would leap at the chance to examine the literal universe-birthing tree.

It didn't mesh, how young this Commander Rogers appeared, knowing he had been the head of S.H.I.E.L.D. for several years. Had been Natasha's husband for even longer.

Tony resisted the urge to squirm. Natasha hadn't been an angel to him, like all Tony Starks in the multiverse were fated to act upon meeting.

But he'd been unforgivably cruel to her. It was one thing to insult Tony Stark's character, and it was an another to insult the people Tony Stark loved.

He felt ready, not for the first time, to get one in on his inverted self. Pepper, then Steve, then Natasha, had beaten him to the— _hah_ —punch there, though.

“So what brings you here?” Tony asked.

Rogers crossed his arms. “Your Rogers wasn't warming up to me after I pinned him for the third time.”

How had Tony missed watching that? “Give him a break, he's a bit rusty.”

Rogers raised an eyebrow. “And I'm not? It's like you think the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. to actually go on operations instead of spending all day combing through reports.”

“Really? He didn't get you at least once?”

“I told him I'd go find you for him after he threw himself into cardio training. I figure you'd make him feel better, but he isn't secure enough to admit it and find you himself.”

“So insecure. Just like when you want the chance to talk to someone and make up excuses about how you're doing it for your alternate-self's sake.”

The smile was slow but true on Rogers's face.

“Can't fault a man for wanting to meet alternate Avengers who don't want to blow his head off,” Rogers offered.

“Especially a male version of his wife, I completely understand.” Tony rubbed at his chin. “Steve complains about the beard burn.”

Rogers laughed, fingers twitching towards his own stubble. “Nat never mentions it.”

“ _I_ don't complain about the beard burn,” Tony retorted, and saw Rogers smile into his hand, eyes fixed on Tony's goatee.

He'd barely started sleeping with his own Steve, what was he doing making passes on another one?

“I know what you're thinking, and Steve would kill the both of us.”

“You don't know what I'm thinking.” Rogers's eyes were dancing, like Steve's always did when he was part of the joke, and wow, did all Steve Rogers have this effect?

“Does that work on Natasha, too? How about this, I'll tell my Steve not to shave for a few days, and then that's another person you're much more likely to land one on. For the experience.”

And was that a gripping mental image. If Rogers had recoiled at the thought, then Tony's libido would have followed in suit. Alternate-universe selves, off-limits.

But Rogers just smiled indulgently as he studied Tony. “You and Natasha must already have experimented between yourselves, huh?”

“No, actually. She's pretty twitchy about people not her husband,” Tony replied, and the smile in Rogers's eyes dimmed a little.

“Anyway, back to my Steve, right?” Tony got up and stretched, feeling his shirt hitch up. “He's the only one we'll need to convince, but I'm sure we'll come to an understanding between the four of us.”

Rogers opened his mouth like he was about to protest, but Tony hadn't missed how he'd torn his eyes away from the hem of his shirt.

“Can't fault a man for being an opportunist,” Tony quoted back at him, and won himself another smile.

* * *

For the matter, Rogers did complain about the beard burn, especially how much worse it felt on the inner thigh.

 


End file.
